1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure, and more particularly to a mount structure for holding a display.
2. Related Art
Since TV sets are invented, consumers may enjoy the fanciest events worldwide at home, so as to be entertained while gaining knowledge. The TV set develops from the earliest cathode ray tube (CRT) to the recently most popular liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and the like. Meanwhile, the TV set also changes from the early thick and heavy type of CRT to the current lighter and thinner type of LCD and PDP, such that it is possible for the user to install a thin display of a large size in a small indoor space without worrying about the sense of oppression.
Different from the early CRT, it is impossible for the thin display to provide a support surface itself, so the thin display is made to stand through a mount. During the initial stage of the development of the thin display, the size thereof is relatively small, and the mount thus has a simple structure for bearing the weight of the thin display. However, recently, as the panel technique becomes more and more mature, the thin display with an increasingly larger size but cheaper price gradually replaces the CRT to become the main stream of the household TV set.
The mount structure of the conventional thin display is integrally formed and has the following problems. The mount structure has integrally formed bottom base and support column, and after the thin display is assembled, the thin display is fixed on the support column. When disassembling the thin display, the bottom base cannot be separated from the support column. Thereby, it takes a large space to place the mount. Meanwhile, when the thin display is packed together with the mount for delivery, the packing cost is higher and the transportation fee is also increased. In addition, the integrally formed mount structure is mainly applied to thin displays with a small size. When adapted to assemble a thin display with a large size, the integrally formed mount structure is insufficient in structural strength, and thus the mount may be easily damaged in use.